


Good Enough To Eat

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Uhaul Sapphics, Influencers, Off-screen, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: She took a moment to look Hyuck over fully. She was stunning, of course, but in a very particular kind of way.She had lilac hair, cropped close to her chin and expertly styled. Her outfit was all rainbow pastels, along with her nails and accessories (of which there were many), and she balanced precariously on chunky platform sneakers. Johnny didn't even need the giant camera and bag slung over her shoulder to tip her off to the facts. Influencer.Johnny would usually shudder at the thought (she and the ice cream shop had a rather muddled relationship with them, ie she kind of needed them but they were also generally obnoxious). But, following the theme of all of her Hyuck-related reactions today, Johnny couldn't find it in her to mind much.or, alternatively, Hyuck arrives at Johnny's ice cream shop with a hankering for more than just dessert. Johnny seems happy to oblige.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	Good Enough To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick blurb. That I finished in like a day and a half. But alas. The best laid plans and all that, innit?  
> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/toxicmew/status/1307118342990262272?s=20) prompt picture game. And maybe the fact that 'Ice Cream' is currently my second highest played song. So partially inspired by women and pussy eating ig.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Johnny had one eye on the girl. Like, sure, she was going about her business - opening up shop as usual. But she'd be lying if she said her typical opening responsibilities weren't significantly slowed by her fixation on the pretty girl flittering around the shop like a silly, pastel fairy.

Hyuck. That was her name. She'd blurted it out almost as soon as Johnny had unlocked the front door, to her considerable amusement. 

(That, she'd done with the intention of politely telling the cute stranger that the ice cream shop wasn't open yet and that she would have to wait. You can imagine how well that worked out).

When Johnny laughed at her in surprise, Hyuck's expression had quickly gone from flustered to determined. Maybe that's why, not minutes later, Johnny found herself stepping aside to let Hyuck in (she was very convincing… that was it).

"I'm Johnny, by the way. Since I already know all about you," she teased. Hyuck only scoffed with a flip of her hair. 

"I know," she replied. Her smile turned _incredibly_ self-satisfied when Johnny raised her eyebrows, surprised. Hyuck drawled on in an accent that told Johnny both that she was probably a Georgia native and a transplant of the greater Atlanta area. Slow and curling like her smile. "I did my research - you took over the family business a few years back. Well distant family, anyway. You're from up north, right? Came all the way down here just to fatten us all up with your pretty ice cream, how very kind of you~"

"I'm considerate like that, yeah," Johnny confirmed with a grin. She took notice of the way Hyuck crowded her just a bit and did not move away. "Sounds like you managed to unlock my whole tragic backstory. Interesting."

"Oh that was nothing," Hyuck said, waving her hand around dismissively. She had her nails done in a pastel gel rainbow that matched her gauzy skirt. Her nails (much like her skirt) were cut incredibly short. Noted. Definitely noted. "Every bored mom on Yelp who's spoken to you at any length seems pretty keen to spill your life's story to anyone who'll listen. Seems to me you've got a way with housewives."

"You could certainly say that," Johnny replied cryptically, grinning at Hyuck's pout when she didn't elaborate.

"Must be nice. If you're into that sort of thing, I suppose," Hyuck sulked, gazing up at Johnny from beneath her lashes.

Now wait a damn minute. It was 11:30 in the morning. Who the hell was this girl? What right did she have making Johnny shuffle through the entire ‘signs the girl you’re into is queer’ index AND making Johnny think about kissing her unbearably pouty lips before noon on a Tuesday? This was not what she’d signed up for this morning. But if it’s what she was being given…

“It has its benefits,” Johnny replied, placing one finger on Hyuck’s forehead and pushing her a step back. This time she was too bewildered to pout. “But in all your research you must have noticed that we don’t, in fact, open for another half an hour.”

Hyuck’s mouth broke into an ‘o’ of surprise so perfect it had to be fake. Johnny tried not to smirk.

“I’m assuming you came with an order in mind,” she continued pointedly. Hyuck perked up, holding up one finger as she searched quickly through her phone.

“This one,” she announced sunnily, holding up a picture. It was from Instagram, but not from the shop’s profile. It was one that Johnny had been tagged in by a customer - of her with her tongue out, jokingly pretending to lick one of the soft serve sundaes. Hyuck had liked the picture.

“What’s so good about that one?” she asked, unable to stop herself from teasing. Hyuck glanced at the photo with a casual shrug, but the way her eyes darted quickly between Johnny and her phone was more telling.

“You made it look extra good, I guess,” she drawled, scrolling mindlessly just long enough for the implication to sink in. Then she grinned. “Plus the color really suits the vibe I’m going for.”

“You picked your ice cream for the aesthetic?” Johnny asked, arching an eyebrow. Hyuck only nodded away merrily, unashamed. Johnny rolled her eyes, but chuckled. She took a moment to look Hyuck over fully. She was stunning, of course, but in a very particular kind of way.

She had lilac hair, cropped close to her chin and expertly styled. Her outfit was all rainbow pastels, along with her nails and accessories (of which there were many), and she balanced precariously on chunky platform sneakers. Johnny didn't even need the giant camera and bag slung over her shoulder to tip her off to the facts. Influencer.

Johnny would usually shudder at the thought (she and the ice cream shop had a rather muddled relationship with them, ie she kind of needed them but they were also generally obnoxious). But, following the theme of all of her Hyuck-related reactions today, Johnny couldn't find it in her to mind much.

"Alright, you can hang around inside but just so you know, it'll take a while for the machine to set up," Johnny warned mildly. 

"That's fine! More time for ambiance shots," Hyuck proclaimed, popping her hip out to indicate her camera. Johnny looked. Hyuck smirked, appearing satisfied.

That was about 15 minutes ago. In that time Johnny _had_ been setting up shop, she had. But she’d had one eye on the girl. It was hard not to. Johnny kept catching herself watching in fascination as Hyuck went through her whole ‘aesthetic photoshoot’ of the shop. She had fiddled with the big camera for a few minutes, then proceeded to take a million shots from various (at times bizarre) angles. When she seemed satisfied with that, she took out her phone and proceeded to repeat the whole process, this time with the occasional selfie thrown in. Johnny was pretty sure Hyuck was also taking pictures of her too, but she only caught her at it once. Johnny was fixing the strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail when she just so happened to glance up to see Hyuck with her phone directly at her. She grinned and Hyuck seemed a bit flustered, though she quickly covered it with a sweet smile.

“Tell me when you’re ready to start making my sundae,” she ordered, waving the phone in her hand. “I want some action shots.”

“Whatever your little heart desires, princess,” Johnny said with a snort. She was aiming for cheeky but then she noticed the way Hyuck paused. Oh, noted. Definitely noted.

She called her over not long after and even let Hyuck get all set up, hanging halfway over the counter for what was apparently the optimum angle. She didn’t get annoyed when Hyuck called out directions until she was standing in what was deemed the best possible position (aka looked great, felt awkward) because apparently Johnny was just incapable of emotions that were not ‘amused’ and ‘vaguely turned on’ this morning. Ah, but wasn’t unexpected flirtation the spice of life?

“Are you getting good pictures?” Johnny asked absently, focused on getting the soft serve into the cup in a perfect swirl.

“Video,” Hyuck replied, eyes trained on her phone screen. “How do you get it that pretty minty color?”

“The mix already comes green, but I did come up with a little food coloring concoction to get it to match the trim exactly,” she explained, nodding her head toward the windows. The ice cream parlor was all decked out in white and mint. It was a pretty little place, if she did say so herself. She’d worked hard enough on it. “Along with a few other special adjustments to make mine taste better than all the other sorry ice cream shops. Don’t bother asking, I won’t tell you my secret~”

Johnny cranked the handle ‘off’, rotating the cup around with a flourish that made the tip of the ice cream come out in a flawless little curl. She grinned over at Hyuck, who looked up to meet her eyes ever so briefly before returning them firmly to her phone. Cute.

“I’m gonna bring it over to add the toppings now,” Johnny said, turning with the cup in her hand, smiling when Hyuck scrambled to move around for the shot.

“Tada!” Johnny sang out, setting it down carefully, turning it this way and that for the camera before moving to open up the topping bins. She didn’t really notice anything was amiss until she turned back with a handful of wafers to find Hyuck, phone down, staring hard at something around her middle. Johnny glanced down at herself, confused, then back up to find Hyuck looking a bit sheepish at being caught.

“Oh, uh. It’s just… I didn’t notice how long your nails were. I mean! Your manicure is so pretty, but,” she trailed off, chuckling awkwardly. Johnny stared at her for a second, before pressing her lips together firmly. She wasn’t going to laugh. Oh this girl was something else.

“Yeah, they’re kind of a pain to be honest,” she said, sticking the cookies into the ice cream. She lifted her right hand up to examine the set in question. They were long and pointed, in a mint that was close to the color of the shop and the ice cream she was currently decorating. “I have a friend who insists on dragging me along with her once in a while when she runs out of debutantes to go with. They get in the way when I’m working and they’re not really my style but what can I say? She makes it her business to be very convincing. I did have one stipulation though-”

Johnny held up her left hand to reveal a similar set, aside from the index and middle finger which were trimmed down to the nub with a layer of matching gel polish. Now, normally she wouldn’t be so skeezy. Well… _Anyway,_ usually Johnny wasn’t keen to wave the ‘bisexual special’ nail job in people’s faces just because. But Hyuck was so comically terrible at hiding her intentions. Plus she was too damn cute and Johnny had already thought about kissing her more than once. All in all, it felt like an acceptable conclusion to the subtext that had led up to the conversation at hand.

“Oh,” Hyuck said in a small voice, continuing to stare even after Johnny resumed fetching toppings.

“Of course I have good reason for getting it done this way, but I have to say - Taeyong being absolutely mortified in front of her nail lady when I asked for this style was almost reward enough in itself,” Johnny continued with a laugh. Hyuck made a funny little noise of confirmation and Johnny had to focus on fixing up the sundae to keep from smirking too wildly. She’d never really gotten the chance to bask in the slow dawning comprehension of her queerness before. It was kind of fun. Hyuck seemed a little overwhelmed by the possible implications.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she blurted out suddenly, and Johnny couldn’t suppress a delighted chuckle of surprise. Well, apparently the girl recovered quickly.

“No, I don’t. It was technically done more out of wishful thinking than necessity. But I wouldn’t want to go scaring the potential girlies away,” Johnny answered, filling the sides of the cup with chopped nuts and shaking some matching green sprinkles over the top.

“Wow, that’s really interesting, very forward thinking of you, so like. Do you want one?” Hyuck asked all in a rush. “A girlfriend, I mean?”

Johnny shot her a sideways glance. Hyuck was leaning both hands heavily on the counter now, phone forgotten off to the side, looking a little breathless (although that could be the way she was subtly pushing her boobs up between her arms) as she awaited the answer. God she was really, _really_ something.

“Hmm,” Johnny said, putting the last finishing touches on her creation. “Not sure. I guess it would depend who’s asking.”

Hyuck opened her mouth excitedly but Johnny immediately cut her off, presenting the sundae before her face with both hands.

“Your order’s ready,” she said serenely, smiling widely as Hyuck frowned. “Now you’ve got pictures to take, don’t you?”

“I haven’t even paid for it yet,” Hyuck pouted out (how dare she actually talk in pout?).

“That’s because it’s on the house,” Johnny said, grinning when she full on scowled. “Come on, what’s with that look? You’ve got to be used to getting stuff for free.”

Hyuck huffed.

“That’s when I’m being sponsored and such,” she argued. “And whenever that happens, I have to disclose-”

“If anybody asks, just tell them you didn’t get charged coz the owner has the hots for you,” Johnny interrupted, pressing the sundae into her hands. “Since that’s the truth, anyway.”

Hyuck gaped at her and Johnny grinned.

“Go on,” she said, shooing the pretty pastel girl away. “Before it melts.”

Surprisingly she went, and without further argument. This second photoshoot seemed markedly shorter - although that may simply have been because Johnny felt like she'd managed to accomplish almost nothing in that time. Perhaps revealing her interest may not have been such a good idea, as Hyuck seemed to take it as an excuse to tease her. For example, Johnny somehow doubted that one actually _needed_ to drape oneself fully across a table with one's ass stuck out, just to get a face selfie. But then, what did she know? Johnny was at the mercy of a professional.

When it seemed like Hyuck was getting to the end, checking through the photos she had taken, Johnny noticed her glancing over slyly. Finally, when she seemed satisfied, she plopped her phone on top of her camera bag before heading toward the counter with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Hyuck marched over to the side of the counter and Johnny went to meet her. Even in her huge ass, chunky platforms she only came up to around Johnny’s nose.

“Here,” Hyuck said, holding out the cup of still mostly intact soft serve. This one managed to stump Johnny. She just stared at it in confusion for a moment until Hyuck plucked one of her hands up to set the ice cream carefully onto her palm. “That’s all I needed it for.”

“You’re not going to eat it?” Johnny deadpanned, realization finally dawning. Hyuck smiled brightly, like that was answer enough. She was still holding onto Johnny’s hand.

“You’re really going to waste a whole sundae you got for free?” Johnny clarified, certain she must somehow be mistaken.

“Hey, I would have happily paid for it… If somebody would have let me.” 

Johnny frowned and then tsked,

“This is why you don’t order food for the aesthetic.”

“Don’t be grumpy! I swear I still have every intention of giving you a rave review~”

“You know, I only date girls who enjoy my ice cream…”

Hyuck looked stricken at this.

“Wait that’s not fair! I needed the pretty mint to match the decor for my pictures but I would rather die than eat mint ice cream,” she exclaimed, looking up at Johnny with big, sad puppy eyes. “Let me get another one to taste! I’ll pay for both!”

Ah, so that was the problem. Johnny grinned, rolling her eyes before brandishing the sundae at her.

“Open your mouth,” she ordered. Hyuck went from startled to pleading in a matter of seconds,

“Didn’t you hear me? I swear, I really _really_ can’t stand-”

“What, you don’t trust me?” Johnny interrupted, smiling when Hyuck appeared unimpressed. Johnny used her free hand to grip both of her cheeks, goading. “Come on, open up. Be a good girl and stick out your tongue.”

“But-”

“No talk, just tongue.”

Hyuck hesitated but ultimately obeyed, and it took Johnny far longer than it should have to notice that she had created an environment that was so lewd…

Hyuck stood there with Johnny’s fingers indenting her cheeks, tongue out, waiting with wide, sparkly eyes looking up at her expectantly. Johnny just stood there for a second, staring - her own mouth falling open slightly. She swallowed. When she managed to shake herself out of it, she smiled again, carefully tilting the sundae so that Hyuck finally got a taste.

“Oh!” she said, the picture of adorable surprise.

“Oh,” Johnny teased knowingly.

“It’s pistachio.”

“It _is_ pistachio. My favorite, if I had to pick.”

Hyuck appeared appropriately chastened as Johnny set the cup back in her hand.

“It’s delicious,” she offered, taking another lick from the side. Johnny laughed when she managed to get a dab on her nose. Johnny reached out to wipe it away, nearly bringing her finger to her mouth before realizing what she was doing. She wiped it off on her apron instead.

Seeing this, Hyuck squared her shoulders, determined.

“Here, you have a bite,” she ordered, waving the slowly softening swirl in Johnny’s face.

“I’ve had it plenty of times,” Johnny argued, attempting to bat her away.

“You gave it to me for free, you made sure I liked it - you deserve some kind of reward for your efforts! It’s the least I could do.”

Johnny sighed. She was quickly coming to understand that some arguments with Hyuck were not worth having. She humored her, leaning forward to take a mouthful from the top. She watched in amusement when Hyuck immediately turned the cup around to take a decidedly purposeful lick from the exact same spot.

They gazed at each other for a moment in silence, both smiling far too widely.

“Has anyone ever told you how perfect your lips are, or how cute your laugh is? Or how pretty you are?” Hyuck asked sweetly out of the blue, sucking at the tip of her ice cream in a manner that could be deemed provocative. Johnny grinned. All she seemed to be doing that whole morning was grinning.

“Never all at once,” she offered, reaching out to play with the gauzy floof of material that hung from Hyuck’s skirt.

“I think I need to kiss you,” Hyuck proclaimed, moving in closer.

 _“I_ think you need to eat your ice cream,” Johnny chuckled. “It’s melting.” Hyuck huffed again, frustrated, before smiling up at her slyly,

“Ice cream is all well and good but I think it’s more important that I find out if you’re just as tasty~”

“Hmm, I doubt it. What about you? Do you taste as sugary as all your sweet talk?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

They were very close now, looking at each other. Johnny traced the back of her finger over the top of Hyuck's bare thigh. They both jumped when the screen door creaked open and quickly slammed shut again. There was a lot of excitable chatter and they had just enough time to back up to a respectable distance before a middle aged dad with four rambunctious kids in tow popped his head through the front door,

"Are y'all open? It's past noon but the sign still says 'closed'!"

"I must have forgotten to flip it, come on in," Johnny called out genially. She glanced down when Hyuck reached around her to grab a spoon off the counter. "Can one of you kids do me a favor and switch it around?"

This request resulted in a minor scuffle as all four of them fought to be the lucky sign-flipper.

“Give me your number,” Hyuck demanded smartly, using the chaos to her advantage. Johnny just grinned.

“You don’t even have your phone,” she teased, turning Hyuck around by the shoulders. “Go finish your dessert and come back after the rush dies down.”

She pushed her away by the butt, shooing her off with both hands. Hyuck glared, marching off with her nose in the air. Johnny turned her wide, beaming smile on the family now approaching the counter.

Unfortunately, there _was_ a little bit of a rush after that. Nothing like she’d dealt with peak season, but as Johnny suddenly had a very pretty, very impatient girl waiting on her, every new jingle of the shop bell nearly set her groaning. For her part, Hyuck alternated between teasing Johnny by eating her ice cream distractingly and editing pictures on her phone. By the time she had finally finished and it seemed like most of the customers had either left or were taken care of, she was packing up to go.

“Please and thank you,” Hyuck said, plopping her phone into Johnny’s hand with the keypad pulled up. Johnny shook her head, tapping out her own number and giving it a call.

“Where can I check out your Instagram?” Johnny teased, handing it back. “You already know all about me, I should get the chance to study up on you too.”

“I already follow the shop, silly,” Hyuck informed her with a sunny grin. “Just look for me on there. I’m hard to miss.”

They stood there for another moment, reluctant to part. Johnny ran her hand over the back of her neck sheepishly.

“I realize that we’ve only technically known each other an hour,” she started, glancing around to make sure they weren’t getting any special attention before moving in closer, fiddling with the bottom of Hyuck’s tank top. “But by chance are you free come closing time?”

Hyuck pretended to consider this for a moment.

“I feel like I could be persuaded to make time for you,” she said, playing coy, “depending on just what it is you have in mind.”

“It’s just… I was thinking about what you said earlier and since you really are so sweet, now all I want to do is bring you home and give you a taste.”

Johnny watched her eyes widen and a pretty blush dust across her nose and ears. Cute. So damn cute. She watched as Hyuck tried to play it off.

“Well. I mean. I did come here for the express purpose of finding out if you were gay and seducing you,” she sniffed, trying to sound smug as she pressed the back of her hand to her cheek and neck to cool them. Johnny gripped the fabric of her shirt a little tighter. “So, I mean, yeah. All according to plan~”

“Whatever you say, princess,” Johnny teased, taking a step back as one of the moms at a table loudly greeted a friend who had just walked in. Hyuck looked at her for a second before laughing helplessly. “See you back here at 10?”

“Yeah, okay,” she said shyly, pressing her hand softly to Johnny’s stomach, fingers curling briefly around her waist before stepping back. She offered a wave and a sweet smile before turning and disappearing out the front door.

Johnny did her best to keep busy and not simply stand staring at the second hand slowly ticking away on the clock, but it was a struggle to say the least. As 9 o’clock rolled around though, she began walking with a little pep in her step, reinvigorated with the promise of another _exceptionally_ long day finally coming to an end.

And when Hyuck appeared outside the shop door a full half hour before closing (with an overnight bag in place of her huge ass camera), Johnny only smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I like to imagine that when Hyuck posts the pictures, she has an IU scandal moment where she accidentally includes a bed selfie (a tasteful one of course) and has to delete the whole post because she tagged the shop lol. Fun fun.  
> In other news, I love women :D
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> If you scream at me enough on various platforms, perhaps I can be convinced to write a follow up PWP (I say that but honestly, I'm not making any promises I have so much... but just know I've Thought About It).  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
